To Keep You Safe
by supernaturalmuse
Summary: Hermione Granger: Part of the Golden Trio, Hogwarts student, Muggleborn. All these things put her at risk especially when a law is passed aimed at capturing her. Is there anyone willing to step up to keep her safe? Is there anyone who will be able to?
1. To Alert You

**To Keep You Safe**

Chapter 1: To Alert You

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Harry Potter series or anything you find inside.

Author's Notes: 

This is a spin on the marriage law. This basically disregards DH. And Sirius is alive. I'll explain certain things as I go along and if anyone has a question or comment you know where to send them. Enjoy the story.

* * *

Hermione lay on her bed at Grimmauld Place. An Order meeting would begin soon and she would have to go down and listen to the latest horrors that Death Eaters have done. At least she didn't have the rigors of schoolwork to keep up with, she though wryly.

She immediately banished that thought. She loved school and learning and, in a way, that was what she was fighting for; the right for muggleborns to study magic. And she would be damned if some in-bred supremacist told her she wasn't good enough.

Mrs. Weasley had finally been persuaded that Ron, Harry, and Hermione could join the Order. She also decided that Hogwarts was no longer a safe sanctuary for her children so she decided that Harry, Ron, Ginny, and herself would stay here. The Burrow was still safe, if only because of the amount of charms surrounding the home.

A light knocking brought her out of her thinking and she called 'Come In' to the person. "Hey, 'Mione. We're about to start." Ginny told her. She nodded to her and smiled at her redheaded friend.

"Fred and George are going to show us some products they invented just for the Order." They both grinned and walked downstairs.

They took seats near Ron and Harry. Ginny immediately latched her hand with Harry's. Hermione noticed Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus, Tonks, Fred and George, Alastor Moody, teachers from Hogwarts, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Sirius and many others that she didn't immediately recognize. There was tension in the air and many looked deep in thought.

"Is everyone here?" Remus Lupin asked the large group assembled. He cleared his throat and glanced at Hermione and Ginny then looked away. Her palms began to sweat. "As everyone knows, Voldemort," he paused to let the gasps die down, "has many spies in the Ministry. There has been a new department set up and soon a law will be issued from it. Kingsley, would you like to explain further?"

Kingsley stood up and began, "The Department for the Regulation and Replenishment of the Magical Population will be issuing a law compelling all unmarried witches between the ages of seventeen and forty to marry. The law is still in its early stages so it may not even be passed but we need to match up Order members just in case. The law is of course being pushed by Death Eaters." Kingsley paused; apparently this isn't the worst part.

"There are only a few clauses so far but more I'm sure will be added. As of now, all muggleborns must marry a Pureblood or have the ministry approve the match. I also know that the primary reason for having this law pushed past is so Voldemort may capture two witches who are valuable to the Order and Harry." Everyone turned and looked at Hermione and Ginny. Ginny gulped but held her chin up high.

Hermione was in shock. Not about the fact that she was on a wanted list; that is normal when hanging out with Harry Potter. No, she was being forced to marry. She wanted to rant and rave and storm the Ministry. Ron gave her arm a squeeze and she smiled distractedly.

She looked up from her lap where everyone was watching her with concern and affection. She nodded in a comprehending manner. "What are the penalties for not marrying?" she asked quietly.

"If you do not marry by the deadline you will be matched up. You would most likely go to a high ranking Death Eater. If you still refuse the match you will have your wand snapped and pushed out of the Wizarding World. Of course, you would then be an easy target. You may also be sentenced to time in Azkaban." He said warily.

She pinched the bridge of her nose to keep her tears from leaking out. She said in a hard voice, "I see." Remus looked at his former student and friend with compassion. He hated that someone so young had to have their life dictated by the Ministry. He knew firsthand how depressing it was having your life torn apart because of what you are.

"Tomorrow they will decide on the law and we'll take it from there. It will still be a month before it will be put into effect if it is enacted. Fred, George? Didn't you have products to show us?" Remus asked the two pranksters.

The two put on brilliant smiles and played to the crowd, particularly Hermione and Ginny.

After the meeting Hermione locked herself into the Black library and almost everyone decided to leave her alone. Ginny hung around and chatted before going and taking the longest bubble bath in history.

They didn't say a word to each to each other about the Marriage Law. It was understood that they would just wait and see and then face what tomorrow brought with each other and with their friends.

* * *

Hello, all.

Please _review the chapter_ and let me know what you think!

I'm **looking for a beta reader** for this story so if you're interested hit me up.

~supernaturalmuse


	2. To Tease You

Chapter 2: To Tease You

**Disclaimer:** Me no owny the Harry Potter.

* * *

"Hermione?" a voice asked. She was deeply immersed into a book and only replied, "Hmm?"

"Dinner's ready then we have the meeting."

"Uh huh." She said not really listening. Whoever was standing there was most likely offering their time if she 'needed to talk.'

Charlie grinned down at the brunette absorbed in her book. He could tell the way she was shifting her hands holding the book that she was trying to ignore him, at least to some degree. He plucked the book up and ran from the room, ignoring her shocked and angry expression.

"Charles Weasley! Give that back to me!" She shouted and ran down the hallway after him. He grinned over his shoulder at her and she was struck by how cute he really was.

"Nooo! And you used the full name, not gonna happen."

She was smiling now, despite her anger at the book stealing, "C'mon Charlie. Stop running. I won't hex you… much."

Charlie let out a deep rumble of laughter as he skidded into the kitchen."Whoa, bro. Where's the fire?" Fred asked him. Charlie held up the book and motioned to Hermione. Fred and George shared a look between them.

"You're on your own mate." They intoned as they sat down at the table.

"Charlie, give me the book." Hermione demanded of the older Weasley son with her hand outstretched. Mrs. Weasley looked on in amusement and interest. Hermione didn't look mad to her.

"I don't think I really will." He said offhandedly. She looked down at the floor, letting her thick hair cover her face, and let what seemed to be sobs overtake her. She let her hands cover her face, to hide her laughter.

Charlie's eyes widened and looked at his brothers for help and they looked as lost and shocked as him. Mrs. Weasley suppressed a smile and pushed her second eldest son towards her. They should know that Hermione wouldn't get upset at something like that. She would just hex you until she got her book back.

"H—Hermione? Are you okay? I'm really sorry. Really. Bloody Hell. I'm an idiot. Here's your book. Are you okay?" He was now beside her awkwardly wrapping one arm around her shoulders.

She looked up at him, with mirth and not tears in her eyes, and said smugly "Thanks." She grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek then went to the table.

"Bloody Hell Hermione! That was great!" Fred said moving one side of her and George slid into the other chair beside her.

"You know if this marriage law happens, I'll be happy to marry you! You would be fantastic planning jokes with us. This is your calling." George informed her.

Hermione laughed at the pair of him. It felt so good to laugh. Mrs. Weasley smiled at her children, Hermione included, and hoped that one of her sons would protect her if the Order couldn't stop the law.

Charlie sat across from her, "That was sneaky, Hermione Granger."

She shrugged innocently and said, "Don't steal my book, Charles Weasley." He bowed his head to her and said sagely, "Your wish is my command." She giggled and then went to help Mrs. Weasley.

~-~

Hermione felt better than she had in awhile, probably because she sat next to the Weasley Twins and Charlie during dinner and they wouldn't let her mind stray for a second. This happy feeling left her as she saw her old Defense professor looking grim.

"Moony! Can we get this show on the road?" Sirius barked out. They had been waiting for ten minutes for Kingsley and Hestia Jones to arrive.

"Yes, soon." He replied. "Sorry we're late. We got held up at the Ministry." Hestia explained as she came through the door and sat down.

"Alright, so am I getting married?" Ginny asked immediately. A few grinned at her forwardness (Sirius, Harry, her brothers, Hermione) while others frowned at her snappy behavior. "Yes." He said simply. There were groans, yells, sobs and other noises.

"It is our first responsibility to find Ginny and Hermione a partner. Then we will pair up the rest of the female Order members."

"Harry, I assume you will want to marry Ginny?" Remus asked him. "Yes, of course." He said and whispered something in her ear and her face lit up. Hermione actually knew that Harry had planned on asking her to marry him tonight regardless. He gave her two friends a brief but genuine smile. Her heart started thumping harshly in her chest when she realized her 'marriage' was the next topic.

"Who would be willing to marry Hermione and protect her at all costs?" Moody asked gruffly. He usually didn't add much to the meetings so him speaking up brought all conversations to a halt. Fred, George, Sirius, Charlie, Oliver Wood, Ron, and two unknown aurors raised their hands. Hermione smiled at her friends who were willing to sacrifice to help her.

Moody spoke again, "She needs someone who will be able to stay by her side and has good ability in defense. Fred, George, she would be staying at your shop and the Death Eaters may use a diversion to capture her. You're out."

They nodded and gave her an apologetic smile. "Wood, you're a quidditch player who travels. We can't have her far away from the Order." Oliver looked at Hermione who gave him a what-can-you-do one shoulder shrug.

"Okay." He responded.

"Mr. Weasley." Hermione's heart started thumping in her chest. She was silently hoping that Ron could become her husband.

Moody fixed Ron with a stare, "You will not do. You're a target yourself and this will only increase both of your chances of capture and you are too young." Ron made to protest and Hermione grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. He gazed at her asking her to protest and fight. She shook her head almost inaudibly.

He swallowed thickly and said to her, "Okay. To keep you safe." She wanted to throw her arms around him and never let go but she just gave a sad smile. This wasn't what either of them wanted.

"Weasley, Black. What qualifies you?" Moody barked.

Charlie told him, "I work with dragons so I have to know healing spells and protective charms. It also means I am used to being in dangerous situations and am able to keep a level head. I have quick reflexes and if it gets too dangerous here we could go to Romania." Moody looked at him appraisingly and gave a quick nod.

Sirius stood, "I am a Black and have old magic surrounding me that would be extended to Hermione should she marry me. I've fought Death Eaters many times and if you remember I went through Auror training. I don't have any Order missions which would allow me to stay with her."

Moody said something along the lines of, "Auror training! Hrpmh." But he gave the same nod to him that he gave to Charlie.

"Granger! Any of these men are suitable to protect you. Who do you choose?" Hermione looked like a deer in the headlights. She looked at the men who volunteered to marry her.

"Er… Uh.. Can I have a few days to think about it?" she asked.

Moody's gaze softened slightly, hardly enough to notice, and agreed. "Now, yesterday.." Tonks began but Hermione stood and commanded attention. "Excuse me. We are _not_ done here."

Everyone looked at her with a mixture of curiosity and surprise. They were not used to her demanding the floor in a meeting. Ginny watched her friend with pride. Tonks looked taken aback but then grinned at the younger girl's Gryffindor courage.

Sirius raised his eyebrows at the young witch and he and Remus shared a look of pride at their young friend. "What else is there to discuss?" Kingsley asked her.

"For one, why Voldemort's doing this--why he's truly doing this. I've been thinking more about it. Yes, he wants Ginny and I but he would not put this law into effect just for us. He's planning on breeding more Death Eaters. The other pureblood witches will probably be paired off with a Muggleborn and then when they refuse they will be paired with a Death Eater. He is also hell bent on destroying Muggleborns and Blood Traitors and what better way than to have them marry then be murdered by their own spouse in their home?" Hermione was addressing everyone in the room.

She could feel stares on her and the pressure was building but she pushed on. "Furthermore, this law is meant to show his power inside the Ministry and build fear. We need to bring the younger generations into the Order; the members of Dumbledore's Army. They will need to know about this law and I can vouch for their loyalty to Harry, Dumbledore and the Order." Many older wizards and witches were admiring her strength and ability to take the initiative and form a plan.

"Ginny, do you think that you and Harry can draw up a list?" Ginny nodded and pulled out parchment, ink, and a quill.

"Just like the Order is marrying inside itself, so can the DA. They then can go out in public and pick up information because most of the people in this room are known Order members. They will also be able to tell us what's going on at Hogwarts when the new school year comes. They can protect the younger students while recruiting."

"I truly believe that everyone should consider this." She sat down and crossed her legs waiting for either the next topic to be discussed or for someone to validate her course of action.

There was silence then Sirius slapped the table with his hand and proclaimed loudly, "Bloody Brilliant! I agree."

"All who votes we contact and induct the loyal members of the DA into The Order raise your hands." It was essentially unanimous.

"Passed. Ginny give me or Remus that list as soon as you can." Kingsley told her.

The meeting went on. Old missions were reviewed. Death Eater movements were analyzed and recorded. New missions were handed out. Deaths and missing person accounts were gone over. Those were always the hardest part for her; listening to names of people who died or were unaccounted for. She always feared that she would hear the names of one of her friends or her adopted family, The Weasleys.

"Hermione, can we talk after the meeting?" Ron asked her. She nodded and tried not to focus on imagining the conversation that will she have to have with Ron. She hated hurting him and that's all this marriage law will do—hurt people.

* * *

Author's Note:

Here's the second chappie. Hope you enjoyed it!

If you _liked_ it..._**REVIEW IT**_! --Please and thank you, the Management.


	3. To Talk With You

Chapter 3: To Talk With You

**Disclaimer:** This is the third and last time I will state this: I do not own the Harry Potter series or anything related. I make no profit from writing this story. The characters are not mine, the Marriage Law plot twist is not mine, and certainly the brilliance that is J.K. Rowling is not mine. Now, if you sue me that means you can't read. Just kidding about the reading gib….But seriously, don't sue me!

* * *

The meeting was adjourned and some Order members immediately left while others filtered around talking and casting the female Order members that had to be matched up sympathetic glances. Hermione glanced at Ginny and was proud to see her bent over the list and scribbling furiously. Harry was deep in conversation with Remus. Sirius was talking to the twins, something about their posture and grins made her believe they were up to something.

She felt a presence beside her but didn't speak. The person finally spoke up, "Scouting for a husband?" She placed the voice and mentally cringed. It was Mundungus Fletcher.

"No, not particularly." She said in an icy tone. She looked over at him and saw him scanning the room also. "Scouting for things to nick?" she asked him. He gave a grin and a noncommittal shrug.

"'Scuse me Dung but Hermione and I have a few things to talk about." Ron said and tugged her away to a dark corner of the room. "Hermione—" Ron began but she placed a finger over his lips.

"Let's wait until later. I can't do this now. Please?" He bobbed his head and stuck his hands into his pockets awkwardly. A moment of awkward silence ensued and they eyed each other without actually looking.

"Oi! Hermione!" George called over the heads of people.

Hermione waved her hand to indicate her presence and he yelled again, "Ginny's looking for you! Kitchen!" She yelled a thanks and gave Ron a quiet 'see you later' and made her way to the overcrowded kitchen.

It was so unfair. Hermione knew life wasn't fair. She did but this was just cruel. They had danced around liking each other for years and they finally knew it was a mutual attraction. The past few months they had skirted around dating and now they wouldn't have the chance. Hermione liked Ron but it wasn't love, not yet anyways. It could be, but it wouldn't have time to grow before she was married off to another.

She saw Ginny talking to Professor McGonagall and handing her a duplicate copy of the list. "Oh, Hermione!" Ginny said upon realizing her friend was at the table.

"Hmm?" She inquired softly.

"I have the list made out. I've given Professor McGonagall a copy so she can owl everyone under pretense of Hogwarts. I figured we would let everyone match themselves up and then put whoever's left together."

"Sounds good, Ginny."

Hermione was distracted by two loud bangs and then a shot of orange shot by her and wound through her legs. She looked down to see Crookshanks with streaks of green. The place was silent, with everyone's wands drawn, and Hermione was waiting for a pin to drop when it all clicked.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!! SIRUIS BLACK! How dare you!" she screeched and suddenly the whole house came alive again.

Laughter was heard along with reprimands and comments. Hermione could already hear Mrs. Weasley's shrill voice starting in on her twin sons and their older prankster friend.

She rolled her eyes and picked up Crookshanks to inspect him for any permanent or harmful damage. He was fine and, save for a few green streaks, completely normal.

"What exactly happened?" Charlie asked from beside her.

"Dunno really. Fred and George happened, I suppose."

Charlie hitched an eyebrow up at her, "Isn't this the time you would normally go charging in there to murder them or at least throw a good hex?"

Hermione shrugged and told him, "Isn't doesn't matter so much now. As long as no one gets hurt, what's the problem? They could be doing worse things."

Charlie was concerned for her. She was becoming lax in things she liked to do and her past behaviorisms were fading. He didn't know her that well before but he could tell from the way Ron and Ginny said things that she wasn't the same old Hermione. Then again, everyone was changing. It was war.

--

Hermione was just combing out her hair after her shower when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in." The door creaked open to reveal Sirius looking as awkward as she's ever seen him.

She cracked a smile at his obvious distress. "Molly sent you didn't she?" Sirius exhaled loudly and nodded. "Well, come on in."

Sirius came and sat in an empty chair on Hermione's side of the room. "This is awkward." Sirius said lightly. Hermione laughed and turned to face him. She sat Indian style on the bed while he leaned forward on the chair.

"It's fine, Sirius. What did you want to talk about?"

"Weeellll…." He dragged out, obviously pleased in lightening the mood. She rolled her eyes at him and coughed 'child' into her hand.

He looked like he wanted to say something but instead his eyes sobered and he said, "Hermione, I… well. You mean a lot to Harry and to me. You're like a part of the family I never had and I would do anything to help you out and keep you safe. Just don't—well, just think about everything okay? We all want you to be happy."

She could feel her cheeks warming and then said softy, "I know." They sat there for a few minutes and she broke the silence by confessing, "It's between you and Charlie, you know. I can't marry someone I haven't even spoken too. Now _that_ would be awkward, your first words to each other being your wedding vows."

Sirius nodded and then gave a roguish grin, "So it's between me and the exotic dragon tamer? I wonder who you'll pick?" He gave her a wink and she replied with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry." Sirius told her.

"Hmm?" she asked, picking at her blanket, thinking about Ron.

"You deserve that Lily and James type love."

"I guess some of us aren't as lucky as Lily and James in that area, huh?" she replied in a dull voice.

"No, some of us aren't." He responded in the same tone.

He stood up and went to leave, feeling remorseful over leaving her in a more depressed state than before he came up, and leaned down and gave her a hug. It was warm and firm but it had that awkward tinge that Hermione realized as someone who hadn't been used to giving or receiving hugs. Harry had the same awkward body posture when they were younger and he was still adjusting to giving and receiving loving human contact.

She realized that Sirius probably only received hugs from James's mother and Lily and maybe Tonks on occasion. This made her hurt for him so she squeezed him back but then he pulled out of the hug. "Sorry, Hermione." He said again and then, after a brief smile, left her and Ginny's room.

She gave a long sigh and turned back to the task of combing out her long mane of curly hair. She just finished applying some special leave-in conditioner that made her mixture of wavy and curly hair fall into more manageable spirals when a voice said tentatively outside her door, "Hermione?"

She closed her eyes briefly and tried to repress tears as she bit her bottom lip. After a shaky breath she asked Ron, "Yeah?"

"Can we.. uh.. I mean, Wanna talk?" Normally, his avoidance of issues or lack of emotional understanding would prompt her to admonish him but she was feeling the same.

"Uh huh. Er.. Come in, I guess."

He pushed the door open and his face was a slight pink. He sat beside her on the bed and fiddled with his hands. She wished she could mimic Sirius and say 'This is awkward' but this was more than awkward; this was heart-wrenching.

"Ron—" She began but he cut her off.

"How can they do this to someone? Marriage should be about love! I can't believe I have to watch you walk down the aisle—" he broke off but she could almost hear his thought out loud, '_walk down the aisle to someone else.' _

"I know, Ron, I know. I… The law will be repealed though. It won't say this way forever." She said forcefully.

"You may be right but it will still change things." he said.

"Ron.." she trailed off. She had thought about asking him whether the thought of her marrying Charlie or Sirius bothered him more but refrained. One was old enough to be her father and the other was his brother. How could she ask him to pick? What would it seem like to him? The lesser of the two evils? Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"I don't want to do any of this Ron. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. None of it was. This was supposed to be our last year in Hogwarts not the beginning of a war. We should be planning our futures, not wedding receptions! I should be at home with my parents. They shouldn't be in Australia living their fake lives." Hermione ended her monologue with a sob and soon tears were pouring out of her eyes.

Ron put his arms around her and tried to calm her down with soothing words but he didn't know what to say to make it all better. Her tears slowed and she rubbed the wetness off her cheeks. "Sorry." She mumbled embarrassed.

"It's okay." He said with a shrug.

"I don't want to get married." She said in a low, fragile voice that Ron had never heard.

His heart broke and, no matter how much this was hurting him, he would help her. "Shh…I know. Charlie and Sirius are good men. They'll protect you and that's all I care about. No one wants this but everyone will know that it's not a real marriage. It'll be okay. The only thing that will change is your last name and, hey, maybe you can just hyphenate it. See? It'll work out." Hermione giggled a little and Ron's spirits rose.

"Now, I was thinking that for the reception you could have…" Hermione hit him on the arm and he grinned. Just like old times.

"Okay okay. I won't help plan." He conceded to his best friend. "You better not. I will not have the Chuddly Canons as the theme of my wedding." Hermione told him in her bossy tone which made Ron smile.

Ron opened his mouth but Hermione beat him to him punch line, "Or any other Quidditch team for that matter!" Ron began laughing and Hermione, after a reluctant grin, joined in.

* * *

Author's Note:

**Drop a review, please**!

I'm still looking for a beta if anyone is interested!!


	4. To Persuade You

**Chapter 4: To Persuade You**

* * *

Hermione groaned as Ginny shook her awake. "Leave me alone, Gin," She waved the girl off.

"Fine but don't come crying to me if you miss your shower time and then breakfast," Ginny huffed and left the room.

Hermione rolled over trying to get back to the sweet obliviousness that sleep afforded her. No marriage laws in her dreams, nightmares maybe, but not in her dreams. Guilt and the nagging feeling that pulled at her when she had things to do pulled her out of bed and to her wardrobe.

She picked out a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. She quickly checked her hair and finally decided that it was tamed enough to leave down and didn't have to be washed, dried, and then charmed. She descended the stairs of Order Headquarters and she heard Ginny begging her mum for something.

"Please mum! It's not fair that we can't go. I know it's dangerous but we can do so many things to ensure our safety."

"No! And that's the end of it. It is way too dangerous for Hermione and you to go out. Do you know that…No. Just no." Mrs. Weasley's voice imperiously told her daughter.

"Mum. I want to shop, yes, but I can live without picking out my own wedding dress. Hermione is the one who really needs it. She can't even really choose her husband and now she's not even allowed to have a say in what she wears to the wedding?" Ginny's voice was pleading and appealing. There was a silence and Hermione decided to enter into the kitchen. She had been standing in entranceway for far too long.

"Good morning." She said brightly. Remus and Kingsley regarded her cautiously as if she had bumped her head.

"Morning. Eggs?" Mrs. Weasley said to her adopted daughter.

"No, thank you. I'll just have toast and coffee." Mrs. Weasley opened to mouth to protest but Ginny was already setting the aforementioned items in front of Hermione. She smiled gratefully at her friend.

"So Mum?" Ginny asked shooting glances at Hermione's back. Molly wrung her hands and said slowly, "I don't know. It's awfully dangerous."

Hermione quirked a brow at Kingsley, "Did I miss something?"

"Hermione, dear, what would you think about going to Diagon Alley? Hmm, to shop?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I would love to. I know some charms that would help in disillusioning us. Hmm…yes, that would work wonderfully. Wait, no. But that charm could be useful." Hermione said, mentally cataloguing various spells, potions, and charms that could keep them concealed and protected.

"We'll talk to the Order and see. No promises though." Remus said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ginny squealed.

Harry Potter walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes tiredly, and asked, "Who's caved to Ginny now?" The occupants of the kitchen laughed and Ginny playfully smacked Harry on the chest.

--

"What are you reading?" Harry asked her as she sat in the Black Library with a book in one hand and a steaming mug of tea in the other. It seemed like the only way she could escape the thoughts that tormented her was to lose herself in books or sleep.

She looked up into his green eyes. "What? Oh, a book about the magical properties from magical creatures and the further research being done." He nodded his head thoughtfully.

"Are you okay?"

"What?" Hermione asked startled.

"Hermione, you're my friend and you haven't so much as frowned over this whole mess. I can read people. I know you're bottling it up, trying to spare others, so just stop." Harry said forcing her chin up to look him in the eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said right back.

"Right and I'm a bloody unicorn." Harry said sarcastically.

"Huh. Good to know. Mind if I rip out some of those black locks for potion making then?" Hermione reached for his hair and he slapped her hand away.

"Hermione." He sighed.

"Har-ry." She replied in an over-exaggerated sigh.

"You're impossible, you know that right?" Harry said.

Hermione just grinned at her best friend. "Seriously though Harry, I really am fine. If I need someone to talk to I know where to find you." She said gently.

"Okay. Just don't worry about anyone else right now." He got up and gave her a caring hug then left her to her reading.

She threw the book onto a chair and buried her head in her hands and silently questioned what to do.

An hour or two later, she left the too quiet library. She needed distractions and lots of them. She realized she was being childish by avoiding the decision she would have to eventually make but that didn't keep her from seeking out the Weasley twins.

They were in their bedroom and she could hear the voices on the other side of the door. "Fred! That is _not_ going to work. I swear, did you even pay attention in Potions?!" she heard George demand of his twin. She bit her lower lip worriedly. The Twins never fought with anyone, especially each other.

It was quiet for a minute and Hermione could just picture the twins on the other side of the door staring each other down... wands possibly drawn… Her hand was resting on the knob ready to push the door open when she heard loud laughter and chuckles of, "Yeah right. Potions. Ha, good one." The door swung open and Hermione was standing there in shock staring at the two tall Weasley brothers.

"Hermione?" George asked her worriedly. She never came to their room and now she was just standing there.

"Hermione?" Fred asked her this time and poked her in the cheek.

She came out of her trance and shoved his hand away while glaring at him. The twins simultaneously raised their eyebrows at her glare. For Merlin's sake, they didn't even do anything this time!

"I came down to er.." she broke off for a second trying to find a reason as to why she was actually here. She couldn't just say '_oh, hi. I was just wondering if you could make me forget about my upcoming marriage. Thanks.'_ Now could she? "to see if… you had that book I loaned you earlier on Potion Making and Brewing for the Young and Busy." She lied quickly. A blush flared in her cheeks at her lie and the boys started sniggering.

"Young and Busy? Please Hermione, give us more credit than that." Fred said.

"We're pranksters, love, lies are our specialty. Now, why are you here to see us?" George asked.

"Is it because we're drop dead gorgeous?" One twin asked.

"Or dashingly charming?"

"Perhaps outstandingly brilliant?" Hermione couldn't tell who was speaking at this point and just sighed wearily and tapped her foot impatiently. "Let me know when you get finished."

"Oh our dear sweet Hermione. Our wonderful traits could go on forever. What can we do for you?" They said simultaneously. She never could figure out how they knew exactly what to say and got the timing right.

"I…" She almost told them but she didn't. Her pride wouldn't let her go around moping when people had much bigger problems going on.

"No reason." She said with a shrug.

"Ah so she did come to gaze upon our handsome faces, George." Fred said with an air of mock-smugness.

They were both grinning and their eyes were dancing merrily and she almost didn't mind they were picking on her. Almost. "Forget it." She said and pushed off the door jab and started to walk away.

"Nuh uh." Fred said as he and his brother captured each of her wrists.

"Tell us what's up." George said to her.

"Let me go." She told them.

"No." They said together.

"I'll hex you." She threatened.

"We'll deflect it." _Damn_, she thought. "I'll tell your mother." They dropped her wrists and she smirked triumphantly at them.

"Ha." They gave her a mischievous smile that made her heart do that little skitter of nervousness.

She bolted away from them and made a mad dash for the stairs. She didn't know why she let them chase her or why she yelled behind her to them but she did. Maybe it was her way of making up as being an only child growing up or it could be that any excitement in this somber house was a breath of fresh air. She laughed and shouted to George who just skidded onto the landing, "You still back there, boys?"

He laughed and shouted back to her, "Just wait Granger. We've been looking for a new tester." She gulped and skipped down the stairs and looked around wildly for an escape route. She grinned at a pushed opened door and slipped inside and left another door cracked.

She heard their foot falls and breaths and grinned. "Where she'd go?"

"Dunno. I'll check this one you look in that one." The boys checked rooms and Hermione slipped out of the room and started sneaking down the corridor, mindful of the creaking floorboards.

The twins stepped out onto the hallway and saw her at once. She gave them a 'come and get me' grin and dashed off, making for the stairs to carry her down to the ground floor.

The excitement and fun had her laughing and panting at the same time. She spared a glance behind her and, even though they were right behind her, decided to taunt them about her lead.

"I thought you played Quidditch? Aren't you supposed to be fast?" She heard huffs of indignation and smiled. The adrenaline made her reckless and she stopped watching where she was going as carefully.

She had just come off the stairs and rounded the corner and bumped into something solid. '_Oh great. That's what I need: bumping into clocks and things. Right.' _She though wryly.

She felt herself being moved and pulled to a new location and when she gained perspective again, she noticed that Charlie was the one she had run into and he now had put her behind him and had his wand drawn. She could have laughed at the whole situation if 1.) her oxygen supply wasn't running low and 2.) the few breaths she had wasn't stolen by the protective stance Charlie held for her.

Fred and George came sweeping around the corner and pulled up short seeing Hermione being guarded by their brother. Charlie immediately stepped away and gave a tired grin. "Sorry." He said sheepishly to Hermione. She gave him a warm smile and then after a glance at the twins stepped behind him again.

"I think I'm going to stick with you for a while, Charlie." He let out a loud throaty chuckle that made her shiver involuntarily. It wasn't scary, no, far from it.

The Twins gave her a curious look before smirking to each other and dipping their imaginary hats to Hermione and Charlie. "See you around Hermione. Don't think this is over."

Hermione gave a sickly sweet smile and said, "Don't worry boys. This is far from over. You know what? I'll even promise to go easy on you next time."

The twins grinned and headed back up the stairs.

"You okay?" Charlie asked her humorously.

"Err… Well, I _was_ worried there for a minute. Did you think I was being attacked?" she asked looking up into his eyes.

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as if ashamed of his immediate reaction. "Yeah, I did. I just came off some Order business so I was still in defense mode, I guess."

Hermione took in his dirty, disheveled appearance and the tired tone in his voice. "It's fine. In a way you did save me. Your _lovely_ brothers threatened me with the fate of being a tester." She shivered at the thought of their products coming anywhere near her.

He laughed at gave her a friendly squeeze, "Well, anything to keep you safe."

Molly Weasley came bustling into the room and gave a smile to herself but then shrieked at the state her eldest son was in. "Charlie! You go take a shower. Shoo! You look so thin. I'll make you a sandwich."

Charlie began protesting and insisting that he could wait but his mother wouldn't hear of it. He began moseying out of the room.

"Mrs. Weasley? Anything I can do?" Hermione asked the older witch. Molly turned around letting her eyes fall on her surrogate daughter. Her roving, critical eyes softened as she inspected the younger woman. She was being so strong, still thinking of others, even when facing something life changing.

"No dear. It's fine." She finally said to her. Hermione gave her a skeptical look.

"There's an Order meeting in half an hour. I _know_ there's something I can do."

Mrs. Weasley relented and told her quietly, "Maybe you could make Charlie that sandwich I promised. He likes—"

Hermione cut her off with a smile, "Hot ham and cheese. Coming up."

Mrs. Weasley stood there a moment longer wondering when Charlie and Hermione had become that close. '_No, Hermione was just overly observant. That's all.' _She thought and soon continued her sweep around the large parlor.

--

Hermione was sitting in a small, kitchen chair that was scooted against the wall in the parlor holding the plate that Charlie's warm sandwich resided on. The Order meeting was about to begin in a few minutes. People were still trickling in and Hermione just spotted Charlie walking into the room.

His shaggy hair was damp from the shower and, after he got closer to her, she saw a few beads of water run from his hair into his shirt. She picked up on his fresh scent that made a series of warm feelings tingle through her in that comfortable, familiar way when he sat down.

"Almost missed it." She said quietly to him as Remus started up the meeting.

"What? The meeting or my sandwich?" he asked as he took the plate from her.

She gave him a grin, "Both." He gave her a returning grin and then set his eyes on the man before them.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**_Please PLEASE review! _**

I'm still in the market for a beta reader.

I would greatly any feedback on this chapter and the story in general.

Thanks!


	5. To Advise You

To Keep You Safe

Chapter 5: To Advise You

* * *

The meeting had covered most of the important parts and it was beginning to slow. Charlie shifted yet again in his chair. He wasn't uncomfortable, well he was a little, but his discomfort mainly stemmed from the way his mother kept sending Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny looks. It was like she was warring with herself over something and was attempting to decide what to do by how each of her children would react.

He glanced over to Hermione to see if she noticed anything but she was focusing on the whispered discussion between Snape, Lupin, and Kingsley. They weren't even the main focus and yet her brow was creased and her teeth were abusing her bottom lip. He was about to nudge her to ask about it when Remus stood awkwardly.

"All of you know about the Marriage Law and the reason behind it. So I would like to ask you all to keep an open mind in what some are considering. Diagon Alley is a dangerous place right now especially for Ginny and Hermione but they do need things for their weddings." Charlie saw Snape sneer and glare at the two girls.

Remus continued although many were objecting and talking amongst themselves. "I suggest a minimum guard of three seasoned Order members for each Hermione and Ginny. They should also avoid being in the same shops as one another. I believe Hermione has a few things she's worked on." Remus sat down and Charlie turned his shocked and curious eyes to the girl beside him.

Hermione got to her feet, "Right. Well, Ginny and I should be in disguises. I only know a spell that will allow you to change your hair color and texture but it will help. We should, of course, have time limits and maybe portkeys for emergency exits. I.. I think that's all. Thank you." She sat down.

Order Members were talking amongst themselves and Kingsley had to clear his throat many times before he got silence. "We'll take a few days to discuss it and go over all the protection measures. If it's approved, we'll schedule the best time. That being said, meeting adjourned."

People began moving and straightening their robes and chattering. Hermione stood and went to talk to Professor McGonagall.

"Professor? I was wondering if you got any letters from the old DA members."

"Oh, Hermione dear. Yes, I did. I am proud to announce that Miss Lovegood is set to marry Mr. Longbottom and I believe Mr. Finnigan is marrying Miss Brown. Or is it Patil? I believe it is Miss Brown."

Hermione smiled and tried to look happy at the news but it was bittersweet. She did realize that these were forced marriages but she had no doubt in her mind that those couples would have ended up together.

"That's good. Please keep me posted on everything." Hermione asked respectfully. Her old transfiguration teacher gave her a nod and then went to talk to another Order member.

"Dinner in half an hour!" Mrs. Weasley called to all those staying to eat. Hermione busied herself with putting up chairs. No way to consider all the horrible possibilities of a trip gone wrong due to her planning if she was busy. Didn't have to plan a wedding if your mind and body were too occupied.

"Need help?" she heard beside her.

"Oh, thanks Oliver." She said with a small smile.

Oliver began stacking chairs and said to her, "Hermione. With everything that's going on, I never really thanked you for helping me prepare for NEWT's a while back and if there's anything you ever need you know where to find me. Well, your owl does." He said in his deep Scottish voice.

She gave him a thankful smile and a bob of her head to indicate she understood. "Thanks, Oliver. Umm.. I'm going to go clean up before dinner. I'll see you next meeting." She didn't mean to brush him off but all the 'I'm here if you need to talk' and 'Are you really okay' statements were beginning to wear of her nerves.

She was Hermione Granger for Merlin's sake! She was the one that others always leaned on. She was a pillar of strength and knowledge so how was it that this little law has made her previously constructed foundation weaken? How was it that the supposedly most brilliant witch of her age couldn't even find a way out of marriage?

She groaned in frustration at her traitorous thoughts. It would get her nowhere to mope and wish for change. Right. Head level, back straight, chin up.

She descended the stairs and saw that two additional members had decided to stay for dinner that normally didn't. Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell were girls she remembered from Hogwarts. They were talking to Fred and George who were smiling truly happy smiles and laughing. She entered the room and sat down between Charlie and Sirius. Might as well try to decide who to marry. She snorted to herself and Sirius raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

She shook her head and took a sip of her drink. Mrs. Weasley put the food on the table and everyone sat down and began piling food onto their plates. Hermione put a meager amount of food onto the dish in front of her.

She had taken another tentative bite of her food when Fred and George stood and cleared their throats so loudly that all conversation ceased.

"We have an announcement to make." Fred said. Or was it George? After they made sure they had the full attention of the dinner guests, their gestures became over the top.

"You know dear brother, I never thought this day would come."

"Nor do I, especially this soon. Ah, mum shall be pleased don't you think?"

"You're quitting the joke shop?" Ron burst out loudly.

"No, little brother." One twin said. Hermione had a deep feeling in her stomach that made her feel she knew what this was all about.

"There comes a day when men decide that…" Fred trailed off.

Katie stood beside Fred and with a roll of her eyes told them, "Fred and I are engaged."

He whined, "Aw, Katie! You took all the fun out of it!" She laughed and they hugged while George began, "Yes. My twin brother is getting married and he's not the only one. Angelina and I are also engaged."

George spun Angelina around and they kissed soundly. Hoots and cheers issued from everyone particularly Bill, Charlie, and Sirius.

Hermione vaguely heard the congratulations; she barely saw everyone around her. Her emotions seemed to freeze in place and the walls of the warm kitchen seemed too tight. Everyone was happy. It seemed like she was the only one who didn't get to marry the one they love. True, she wasn't in love with Ron but she at least held romantic interest for him. They could be happy together.

The loud cheering session had dwindled down to a few hearty congratulations and questions about how the matches occurred. It was a happy little picture and it hurt her in the chest to know that she was an outsider looking in.

She couldn't stand being in this room any longer.

She stood abruptly causing many to look at her in concern. She mumbled an apology and murmured, "I'm not welling well."

It was too much for her—Ron's stricken face, Harry's concerned gaze, the worried stare of the Weasleys. It made her stomach roil and turn. She covered her mouth with her hand and dashed from the room.

She just made it to the bathroom near her and Ginny's bedroom when the few bites of dinner she ate along with her lunch came up. She disgustedly wiped her mouth off and rinsed her face with cold water. She left the bathroom and went to her bedroom where she changed into pajama pants and a t-shirt and slid into her bed.

She knew she couldn't go to sleep on her own and the only thing that would help her would be the special way her mother makes tea. That option was out because the kitchen was full and her mother… Hermione choked back tears and sucked in air. Her mother didn't even know she had a daughter. Her parents wouldn't be at her wedding even if it was a sham.

Her eyes burned and she decided to take that sleeping potion. It only guaranteed six hours of sleep but that would be six hours of peace. She uncorked the potion and downed it. The taste was sweet but had a bitter edge to it. She had just climbed into her bed and pulled the covers over her before the shores of sleep rushed over her and pulled her under.

--

Hermione woke to a quiet house and a hungry stomach. She looked over cautiously at Ginny to make sure the younger girl wasn't faking sleep until Hermione stirred. It had happened on more than one occasion and Hermione has been a wary waker since. The redhead was fast asleep and let out a happy sigh while rolling onto her side.

Hermione looked at her watch to see it was three o'clock in the morning. She slipped out of her warm bed and put on her dressing gown. A cup of tea and a snack is exactly what she needed and hopefully her bed would still be warm when she returned.

The door was opened slowly to avoid the loud scrape it made against the floor when opened too wide and Hermione slipped out into the hallway. No lights were on under any doors but that didn't mean everyone was asleep so she silently crept to the stairs and went down to the kitchen.

Hermione shuffled into the kitchen, grateful that no Order members were in there. There was only so many looks a girl could take before she snapped and told everyone where to shove their advice. She reached the cabinets, not bothering to light the room, and brought down a mug.

She turned to collect the tea from the pantry when she saw someone sitting in the far corner of the room. Her instincts kicked in. _Who was sitting in a dark room? Why? Why didn't they say something to her? Were they going to attack her? Was it a Deatheater?_

Her wand was out of her pocket and pointed at the person and a non-verbal spell was on the tip of her tongue within seconds. Her wand flew from her hand in a quick motion. _Damn_.

"Shh… Hermione. Calm down. I'm sorry I startled you. It's me, Remus." Her old Defense professor told her soothingly.

Her heart rate slowed slightly and she said, "Oh, of course. What were you doing down here? Reading your favorite again? Come now, _The Complete Guide to Wizarding Cultures_ can only be read so many times."

Remus chuckled and shook his head but responded all the same, "No, my favorite is actually _The Legacy and History of Merlin _as you know." Hermione let out a breath of relief. He passed the test. One could never be too safe.

"Do you like scaring girls in your free time?" Hermione demanded.

He replied seriously, "Yes, yes I do. It's been a hobby of mine since I was eleven and scared Helen Lockwood after Potions." Hermione glared at him but his relaxed smile made even her countenance soften.

"That's unusual, Remus John. Maybe you should pick up chess or knitting." Hermione joked while getting her tea.

"A man knitting isn't unusual?" He asked back.

Hermione was surprised when they would joke and tease back and forth at the beginning of their friendship. He was like a friend, a mentor, and an uncle all rolled into one. She actually asked him once why he talked to her more than some of his peers.

He responded that she reminded him of Lily, one of his best friends, and that talking to Hermione was almost like talking to someone who really knew him. They both had that temper, the thirst for knowledge (Hermione more so than Lily), and the belief in equality. Remus said that he liked the conversations with Lily and feels the same companionship with Hermione. Hermione just smiled and let the subject drop.

"No, it isn't," she answered his question. She finished making her tea and got a sandwich and sat at the table across from her older friend.

"What brings you down here so late?" He asked her and studied her face.

"I could ask you the same." Hermione responded.

The pale moonlight shined across his face, highlighting his lines and scars. Hermione suddenly realized the date and almost smacked herself in the forehead. The full moon was rapidly approaching.

"I couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake Dora." He said. Hermione raked her gaze over his body and she could tell that he was beginning to feel the pre-transformation pain but didn't want to bother anyone with mentioning it.

She didn't press him and hoped he would return the favor.

"What about you, Hermione, things on your mind making it hard to sleep?"

He didn't.

Hermione traced a finger on the lip of her mug and contemplated her response. "There's a war going on. Of course things are on my mind Remus."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know."

A silence enveloped them and the pair remained silent for several minutes. "You know, Hermione, this doesn't have to be a horrible thing. You make it into what it is."

"Are you saying I should happily marry an older man, try to fall in love with him, and have lots of babies and then if that doesn't turn out well say, 'Oh well, I tried'?"

"No, of course not. I'm just saying happiness can come from odd sources and that sometimes someone that seems completely unsuited for you may just be the perfect person." Hermione felt like snorting but she didn't want to be disrespectful.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I think will happen." Hermione couldn't help but let a little bitter sarcasm slip into her tone.

"Hermione..." He began.

"No, it's fine, really. _I'm_ fine. I just need… I don't know what I need!" Hermione said exasperatedly. She was lost and confused and those were two emotions Hermione Granger was unfamiliar with. The last time she felt so alone was before she became friends with Ron and Harry.

"Sometimes, you need someone else to take care of you. You don't have to be alone, Hermione." Remus said quietly, also tracing the edge of his cup.

Hermione eyed him carefully. _What was he saying? _

"I am though. You have no idea." She said without thinking.

"Don't I though?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she blinked rapidly. Insider her mind, cuss words were bouncing around and she couldn't believe her selfishness.

"I—" she began to apologize.

"It's fine, honestly." He said. Hermione ducked her head with shame and guilt.

"Hermione, people are walking around everyday feeling alone. I know that this marriage isn't what you want but it may make someone very happy. You could be the support that someone really needs especially after some of things he's been through." Remus Lupin had taken on a beseeching tone—not quite begging or pleading—and stared into Hermione's eyes as if that alone would bring his best friend and young ex-student into a happy relationship.

Hermione was shell-shocked to say the least. Remus was advocating her marrying Sirius? The old Marauder needed her? She always saw the jovial, good natured man that he presented and although she often wondered what he was hiding, she never actively pursued fixing him.

"I don't want to talk you into anything. Just pick from your heart and it will all work out fine." He said and stood. He walked around the table and laid a warm hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze before leaving the room, and her, in silence.

* * *

A/N:

Here is the fifth chappie! Sorry, I've been away for a little while. I've been getting ready for college and went to my orientation session at GCSU.

As per usual, please **REVIEW**!

Plenty of people have added this story to their alert list and fav. stories but hasn't actually reviewed.

Please, if you like the story, then take the time to leave a review. It means a lot to the authors (and, yes that includes me.)


	6. To Apologize to You

Chapter 6: To Apologize to You

Hermione Jane Granger awoke at a late 9 o'clock. Her internal clock was off, as was her wizard one. Ginny must have turned it off, allowing her friend to sleep in. Hermione smiled at her friend's thoughtfulness and rolled over to try to get a few more moments of restful peace. Her wandering mind began to slow its ministrations and sleep began to overtake her when she heard it—or rather them.

There were voices outside her door speaking in hushed tones. "I know. I know. You don't have to tell me again, Remus." Sirius' voice barked. Remus responded quietly at a volume too low for Hermione's ears to hear.

"I do understand, okay? I won't go then. Just leave it be, Moony."

She heard an exasperated sigh and possibly, "Stubborn dog," but she couldn't be sure.

Her curiosity was peaked and her mind was going over every potential thing they could have been discussing. When her work ethic—and her conscience—wouldn't allow her to stay in bed any longer she got up and dressed for the day of apologies.

Hermione made the descent down the Black's family stairs to the main floor. Her stomach protested loudly at being led away from the delicious smells emanating from the kitchen but her mind wouldn't let her feet be deterred.

She entered the parlor where Ginny was sitting with Angelina and Katie discussing quidditch. Fred and George were nowhere in sight. Charlie sat in a large chair, stroking Crookshanks idly while reading a large volume.

Hermione sucked in a deep breath and calmed her nerves. Her tentative steps finally brought her before the trio of girls on the couch. "Er.. Angelina, Katie?" The girls looked up at their names and even Ginny gave her a questioning look.

"I want to apologize for last night. I mean, it's not that I'm not happy for you and the twins, it's just that... Oh, bugger." Hermione sucked in another breath and continued, "Okay. Truthfully? You two are great and I don't feel like I have to puke around you and having two people who can keep those two in line is fantastic. So don't think that last night had anything to do with either of you personally."

Ginny had tears in her eyes and bit her fist from laughing. Hermione huffed and gave her an aggravated glance. Angelina had her lips pressed together so tight that the line was turning a white color. Katie had her head tilted to the side as if Hermione just said that she was Lavender Brown's best friend.

"What?" Hermione asked in a semi-panicked tone. _What if they hated her? Will they ever speak to her again? Did everyone dislike her too? _

"Thank you, Hermione but it really wasn't necessary. Katie and I knew what was up and no worries," Angelina said and gave her a warm smile, "Seriously, I was actually concerned that Fred or George pranked someone," She continued. Hermione gave a weak chuckle.

"Yeah, it's totally cool. You might want to talk to Fred and George though. They were concerned about you," Katie told her.

"You're lucky to have so many people care about you," Angelina said while her gaze slid over to where Charlie was sitting, watching the scene unfold.

Hermione knew the only other person in the room was Charlie who was seated behind her. She felt the strongest urge to turn and look at him but resisted. Hermione instead gave them a genuine smile and said good bye.

Hermione let her eyes stray to Charlie as she left the room and he gave her a wink and a grin that made her flush slightly. Her thick curls bounced as she shook her head to dispel those errant feelings.

She assumed that Fred and George were up in their room inventing so she started up there first. The edible aromas once again wafted under nose but her decision was firm and her legs carried her up the stairs.

Their door was closed and she knocked once, twice, and then a third time. No one answered so they either didn't wish to be disturbed or they weren't in the room. "Hello? Fred? George?" she called through the door. No answer came and she went up to the next floor into the library.

It was a lucky shot but the disastrous duo were there, hunched over a table piled high with books. Hermione snuck in, not wanting to interrupt them and also to possibly get a clue of their newest product, and stood to the side.

"Well are you going to come over here or just stand there like a lamppost?" one of the two asked with his head still over the book.

She grimaced but made her away over regardless. "Yeah. I," She cleared her throat. The two closed the books upon her nervous tone and sat back.

"I want to apologize for last night." She began but was interrupted by George.

"For what? Not eating mum's food? She was right angry about that, you know. Went on for hours about the lack of gratitude."

Hermione felt both relieved that they were able to joke but also slightly miffed that they wouldn't let her just get on with it.

"Er, yeah, okay. I also wanted to say sorry that I got upset when the two of you announced your weddings. It had nothing to do with either of you or the girls." The two sported mock hurt expressions.

"You mean to say-" Fred began.

"That it wasn't because-"

"We aren't available anymore-"

"and it devastated you?"

"We're hurt." They said in unison. Hermione let out a small giggle, then a few chuckles, and then started laughing richly.

The twins looked at each other and exchanged questioning looks. They pulled her down in between them while her laughing fit subsided.

"Dear brother, I didn't realize we were that funny,"

"Ah, I did. I just didn't realize we were that funny to our favorite little prefect."

Hermione wiped the tears away from her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Alright there?" Fred asked.

She nodded and asked, "So you aren't mad or anything?"

"No, not at all, although you should really consider speaking with mum. Warpath last night, I tell you."

"Can I ask a question?" she asked Fred and then looked at George also.

Fred sighed like a huge obligation was just asked of him, "Yes, Hermione. We can have one last roll in the hay before I'm a married man."

"Prat!" Hermione smacked him on the shoulder.

"I thought Angelina went with Fred to the Yule Ball?"

"She did," George answered promptly.

"So... now you're marrying your brother's ex-girlfriend?"

Fred and George laughed.

"What?" she demanded, wishing she was standing so she could cross her arms and tap her foot impatiently.

"I don't think we have ever heard you sound so confused."

"Let's take a moment to savor it, dear brother."

They finally relented and responded, "Angelina and I did date but it didn't feel right and when the four of us would hang out I just knew I wanted to be with Katie."

"That doesn't bother you at all?" Hermione asked George.

He shrugged, "Not really. I've kissed Katie once during Truth and Dare. It's just something that doesn't worry me. I only want Angelina and Fred only wants Katie. Problem solved."

Hermione shook her head at the way some of the most complicated things could be solved so simply. Hermione's mind struck up a tangent contemplating the odds of convoluted issues having obvious, simple answers.

Hermione's stomach growled and rumbled loudly, breaking off her musings. Fred and George laughed and stood while also pulling her up off the couch. "Let's go have some early lunch, eh?"

The illegitimate trio made their way to the three entered the kitchen laughing but their joyous snickers slowed and came to a halt when they saw a tired Remus, an irate Severus Snape, and a concerned Molly Weasley.

"Lunch won't be ready for another hour and a half. Why don't you go into the parlor with the others, hmm?" Mrs. Weasley said while shuffling around the kitchen.

Hermione instantly became suspicious as did Fred and George if their change in posture beside her was anything to go on.

"Is there anything you need help with Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked. Hermione had picked up on the trait her second mother used when something was going on. If she said no and shooed her away to "go be young" then everything was fine. If she said yes and assigned her and the twins some long, arduous task then she wanted to keep them far, far away from whatever was happening.

Mrs. Weasley turned to Hermione and gave a benign smile. "No dear, go read for a bit." Hermione let out a slow sigh.

"Actually Miss Granger, beginning working on some of the proposals you produced earlier in the week instead of burying that bushy head in some book," Snape snarked at her.

Fred muttered "git" and George coughed loudly into his hand, "Prat." Mrs. Weasley gave them disapproving looks but didn't reprimand them in speech.

"I assume we will be going tomorrow then?" Hermione asked slightly breathlessly.

"Do not ever assume, Miss Granger, especially in a war. Be prepared," Snape said in his usually cold and detached voice.

"I must be getting back to Hogwarts. Lupin, make that list. Minerva wants it as soon as possible." Without further good-byes or acknowledgements, Snape swept from the room with his dark robes billowing behind him.

"What crawled up his—"George began but his mother smacked him on the bicep. "Okay okay, Mum." He held up his hands in defense.

"Shoo. Shoo." Molly said while simultaneously pushing her twin sons out of the room. "Hermione dear, are you hungry? Do you want some tea?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." Hermione replied distractedly. Her mind was spinning at a rapid pace and her mind was almost pulling up every known protective or disillusionment spells and charms.

She felt a hand on her elbow guiding her to the table, "Hermione. Stop!"

Hermione looked up into the eyes of her ex-professor, "Hmm?"

"Just calm down. Have something to eat. Go over your notes and then come talk to me and Minerva tonight. With all the information and resources we have there is no reason that anyone will get hurt," Remus said soothingly.

Hermione took a few deeps breaths. The light side had Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Remus Lupin among others.

"You're right," Hermione told him.

"About what?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she came into the room carrying a bowl of steaming soup.

"Just that Hermione needs to relax some and let us old folks do the worrying," Remus said.

"Ah, yes. Here you go, Hermione. Now you can focus on your wedding. I was thinking about colors. Periwinkle or emerald?"

Hermione groaned and shook her head while picking up her soup and left the dining room.

"Hermione? Hermione! You need to be considering this!" Mrs. Weasley called.

She turned to Lupin and asked, "I shouldn't have mentioned that yet, should I?"

Remus Lupin shook his head and leaned back in his chair, "I think it would have been better for the girls to slowly drag her into wedding conversations. Maybe the boys should even joke with what they would have. It might pull her inner perfectionist out and make her outline what she wants."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and distractedly turned to finish up her work.

* * *

Author's Note:

1.) I still haven't found a beta, so I give up. If there are any mistakes in any of the chapter (past or future), I apologize but I can only read through my own work so many times repetively.

2.) If you like the chapter or story, review. I'm not going to beg for reviews but it does brighten my day and incline me to update faster. Thank you to all those regular reviewers!


	7. To Question You

Chapter 7: To Question You

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place seemed to be a flurry of activity to Hermione Granger the next day. She was woken up early by the Twins, made to help with breakfast for the whole house, given tasks of organizing books in the library, and then when she finally got a break Sirius and Charlie shown up in the drawing room looking suspicious.

She was perfectly content sitting in the drawing room watching her two best friends play chess. If she leaned her head back against the chair and closed her eyes while listening to the fire crackle and the boys talk she could almost imagine she was back in Gryffindor Tower.

Harry was bemoaning the loss of a chess piece while Ron smugly grinned. Hermione smiled and shook her head then she saw the two men enter. They had brought a few books, some papers, and a notepad with them. They sat in the corner and discussed something or another. Hermione shrugged it off, not bothering to find out what two non-studious people were doing making notes.

"Bloody hell!" Angelina's voice broke out in the hallway.

"Boys are complete idiots. There's no use trying to ignore that fact," Ginny replied.

"Oi! You're fiancé is sitting right here," Harry called to her.

Ginny sashayed in with a look that said more than words. "Right. I liked you for how long before you realized that I was actually a girl?" she questioned with hands on her hips looking very Molly-ish.

Harry had the decency to look sheepish. "You were my best friend's little sister. That's like a best friend no no." Harry said, messing his hair up even more by running his hand through it.

"Mmm hmm," Ginny murmured unbelievingly.

"I could understand if he wanted crazy colors or an insane reception. I was expecting that. Katie and I had already made an acceptable and unacceptable list."

"Do you really think he would follow that list?" Ron asked skeptically as he moved a chess piece.

Angelina leveled him with a stare as if daring him to contradict her. Ron swallowed and Sirius and Charlie from across the room chuckled.

"Don't ever cross a bride, mate," Sirius told him.

"Ugh. I still cannot believe George had the nerve to ask if pranks were allowed at our wedding." Angelina continued saying to Ginny.

"He actually asked that?!" Hermione couldn't help but break in.

Angelina turned to Hermione, "Yes. Yes, he did."

"And?" Ginny prompted.

"And I told him that if he or Fred pulled a single prank during the ceremony or the first half of the reception that he wouldn't be a happy husband later." The room erupted in laughter at Angelina's frank ultimatum.

"What are your colors?" Hermione asked. She was wondering if Mrs. Weasley decided her colors also.

"I was thinking dark blue and yellow but that's sort of rubber duckie style. I was also considering a plum color," She told the two girls.

"Oh, that would be pretty. I have so many colors I like; I don't know how I will pick." Ginny said picking at the chair she was sitting on the arm of.

"I thought we said that goldy color and navy," Harry said to her.

"Oh, yeah, I was thinking about that but I'm not sure. I love greens too," Ginny replied.

"What about you Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione almost jumped a little. "What now?" she asked.

Angelina laughed and repeated, "Your wedding style or colors. Any ideas?"

Ron was carefully observing the game in front of him but was silently listening to everything Hermione added to the conversation.

"I haven't really given it much thought," She said and shrugged.

"None at all?" Sirius questioned.

She shrugged again, "Every girl has an inkling of what they want their wedding to be. I am no different but I don't think it applies anymore."

"Why not?" Ron asked, finally looking up at her.

She gave a wry smile, "It can't be outdoors, it needs more than a week or two to plan, and my parents and friends won't all be there. I just want a simple ceremony."

"So? Hermione, this is your wedding. If you don't plan it than what? Are you going to leave it up to your fiancé?" Ginny asked while shooting her eyes over to the old Marauder and her older brother.

"Possibly. He may have a certain color scheme in mind."

"Please," Angelina said while rolling her eyes, "Men have no idea about kind of thing. For example… Charlie!"

Charlie gave her a pleading look. "What style would you use?"

"Uhh… Green? And, er, I dunno lavender?" He answered cautiously.

Angelina pursed her lips, "Not bad. It depends on the color of green. Sirius?"

Sirius gave her a roguish grin, "Ah, I would use maroon and gold."

"Gryffindor colors?" Hermione asked amusedly.

"Gotta show pride." He responded while Hermione rolled her eyes amusedly.

"So nothing at all Hermione? I could always plan it for you," Ginny said with a too-wide eyed look of innocence coupled with an excited glow.

"No no no," Hermione said shaking her head making her curly hair fly around her face.

Ginny mock pouted, "Please? Mum would love to help also. With me being her only daughter, she never gets to plan anything girly. She would absolutely love to help."

Hermione wanted to groan and hide her head in her hands but she didn't. Instead, she gave a timid smile and just replied, "We'll see. I still have time."

Charlie and Sirius exchanged nervous glances which Harry caught. He wanted to call them on it immediately but was afraid of them saying anything in front of the girls.

Ron risked a glance at Hermione and saw her downcast expression. Although he hated seeing her superior smug-as-hell look she wore when she was reprimanding him and Harry, he would rather her wear that look than the one she was currently sporting for even a second.

So he did the only thing he could; he acted like a prat.

"Oi Harry! Are we playing or are you to busy ogling my sister and picking out flowers?"

Harry shook his head and turned back to the board. Ron stole another glance at Hermione to see her looking slightly more relieved now that Angelina and Ginny were no longer discussing wedding plans.

Ron quickly rubbed his face with his hand before making a move on the board.

--

Harry wasn't able to sneak over to speak with Sirius until later that day.

"Sirius? Can I talk to you?" he asked his godfather.

"Yeah, sure mate." Sirius said and leaned against the doorjamb of his room.

"Today, earlier, you and Charlie exchanged this weird look when Hermione said she still had time. What was that? She has to choose someone soon doesn't she?" Harry accused.

Sirius snuck quick glances down the corridor before pulling Harry into his room and casting silencing spells on the room.

Sirius rubbed cautiously behind his ear with one finger before facing his godson again. How was one supposed to go about telling your godson that his best friend was about to be forced into a marriage with an older man? True, she was of age so it was legally acceptable but morally, it was a horrible thing.

"Harry—"Sirius began.

"Don't even," Harry said holding up a hand and continued, "The three of us have been through more than most Order members so don't even think about sugarcoating it. I've seen more than most can even imagine so before you go trying to withhold information just remember that age has no bearing in this War."

"This is me we're talking about, remember?" Sirius told him.

"The whole concealed shopping party is happening soon, real soon. Now normally, Hermione would have to announce her fiancé within two days of the trip so he can buy his dress robes but that won't really be necessary."

Harry cast a slightly confused look at Sirius.

"Everyone knows that Hermione would never choose some guy she doesn't even know. Charlie still has his from Bill's wedding and I have some somewhere. Hermione can't put it off forever. Ginny and Hermione's weddings will need to be the first anyways."

Harry nodded in grim acceptance. He hated that all this was happening to people he cared about just because of some insane, power hungry, evil man.

"You may want to tell her now Harry. They announce it secretly tonight to the parties involved who will be protecting each girl."

Harry nodded once again and Sirius clapped him on the back in a comforting and protecting gesture before leaving the room.

He stood there a moment longer than neccesary and rubbed his scar absentmindly. Hermione had been his best friend since they were eleven; she had defended and comforted him countless times; she kept him and Ron in check when it was needed. He only hoped that he and Ron could help her through this and then they, together, could help each other through the war; through the pain; through the death.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hoped you enjoyed.

As always, criticism and comments are welcome so drop a line if you will.


	8. To Plan With You

Chapter 8: To Plan With You

Hermione was reading a Muggle fiction book when Harry knocked lightly on her door.

"Who is it?" She called as Harry pushed open the slightly ajar door. She was lying on her stomach across her bed with the book cradled with one hand while the other propped up her head.

"Hey, Harry," She smiled a true smile, not one that she had to wear around to convince others that she was fine, all fine.

"Hey. What are you reading this time?" Harry said as he sat down next to her, jostling the book on purpose.

"Eh," She shrugged and closed the book, "Nothing actually accurate. Honestly. The way Merlin is perceived is completely wrong and don't even get me started on Meab's personality in there."

Harry gave a quick grin. Hermione was always a fan of historical novels, especially those involving anything mystical, but now that she was a part of the magical community she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Harry kept rewording how to tell her, how to help her, but the words all ended in some volatile emotion being played out. He paused before he could actually speak.

"Hermione," he began.

Hermione shot him a dry grin, "Harry."

"Hermione," He said again trying to sound more stern.

She pressed her lips together in an attempt to stop her smile, "Yes?"

He shook his dark, unruly hair in amusement, "I'm here to tell you about the outing."

Hermione sat up straight and her previously amused countenance changed to one of attention.

"Sirius just told me today that it's going to be soon, probably tomorrow," Harry paused to let this sink in.

"Yeah, I know. Professor Snape wasn't shy about letting me know. He's probably the only one in this whole organization that isn't worried about me and my delicate sensibilities," Hermione snorted at the end of her sentence.

"Prat," Harry spat.

Hermione shook her head, "No. I hate being treated like some porcelain doll. I'm fine. I mean, yeah, I'm pissed as hell and half the time I feel like I want to cry but I _will_ be fine."

Harry sat gob smacked. It seemed like she was saying this not only for his benefit but has finally come to terms with her marriage. Harry opened his mouth to ask something but in true Hermione fashion she ranted on.

"I have to get married but it's not like I have to _be_ with the guy. It's only a marriage in name, right? We're still going to be living here too so I will still be with you and Ron," She glanced at Harry then continued, "Nothing big will change other than my last name and besides, it's for protection."

"Right. It'll all be okay." Harry said after her steam ran out and she relaxed back onto the bed.

"So hair up or down?" he asked jokingly. She smacked him on the arm.

"Hermione! Ginny! I need your help down here!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs.

"Sorry. Duty calls. I'll talk to you later though," Hermione said and gave him brief hug before going downstairs.

Hermione entered the overly warm kitchen and saw Ginny already seated in a chair next to Bill. Hermione entered and asked, "Mrs. Weasley?"

"Oh good dear, you're here," The old matron said and steered her to a chair between Charlie and Kingsley.

Hermione's brow came together in confusion. _What was all this about?_

Mr. Weasley stood and cleared his throat. "So, um, the excursion to Diagon Alley is rapidly approaching and we have taken many precautions."

Anyone could see that Arthur Weasley was struggling with the idea of his youngest and only daughter walking out into harm's way. Kingsley Shacklebolt stood up and with an apologetic smile at Arthur, took over the quick debriefing.

"Ginny and Hermione will both have disguises, of their own design, of which no one in this room or anyone else will know except for those going. Three Order members will be assigned to each girl. Remus and I already know who will be going but Hermione and Ginny won't know until it's time to leave. The two parties should stay separate unless in cases of emergencies. If one party's identity is compromised, get the girl out of there and notify the other party. The Guardians know where to go and who to contact with safety information. In no way should either of you," Kingsley looked between Hermione and Ginny, "try to speak to anyone you know or recognize. For all intents and purposes, neither of you know anyone other than those in your party. Understood?"

Both girls nodded, "Good. Any questions?"

A few in the room shuffled and shook their heads then Ginny Weasley stuck up her hand looking like an incredible Hermione impersonation.

"Yes?" Remus Lupin asked.

"When exactly _are_ we going?" she asked.

Professor Snape snarked out before anyone else could respond, "That information is not available for your knowledge. If you knew, I'm confident that the Dark Lord's servants would know within the hour."

Ginny's eyes burned with anger and Hermione could see her jaw clenching with the effort of restraining her venomous words. Bill, who had been leaning back in his chair acting the part of the cool older brother, let it fall forward to all four legs with a BANG!

Snape gave him a calculating look, daring him to even try to reprimand him, but Bill just grinned and told Ginny, "That is a decent point. You know you love to gossip Gin."

Ginny gave him a tight smile and crossed her arms over her chest and mumbled something Hermione couldn't hear. Bill laughed loudly and Remus tried to conceal an amused smile while glancing at Snape, making his grin even broader.

Someone leaned over and whispered into her hair beside her ear, "Any idea what that was about?" His hot breath tickled her ear and a shiver travelled up her spine.

She placed the voice as Charlie's and turned to see him looking at her. "No clue."

He gave a nonchalant shrug and looked back to his siblings. Hermione took the time to observe him more closely. He was wearing a dark green short sleeves shirt with a pair of old faded blue jeans. The Weasley red hair was shining under the lights but was darker than the Twins or Ron's, more of an auburn color, really. Freckles spanned across the bridge of his nose and his white teeth showed as he grinned at his older brother.

Charlie was tanned, scarred, and muscular but Hermione couldn't find anything scary or menacing about him. He would be a force to reckon with if anyone ever tried to harm his family or friends but Hermione couldn't picture herself ever feeling threatened around him.

He suddenly turned to look at her and she blushed a slight pink. He grinned in mirth at her embarrassment, "See something you like?"

Hermione blushed deeper at what the truthful response to that statement would be and shook her head minutely.

"Ah. That's too bad. From what I hear, you're going to be off the market soon so if you want one last fling…" He trailed off and wiggled his eyebrows. Hermione laughed and smacked his chest.

"Oi! Easy on the goods."

Hermione gave another chuckle and got up to help Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione sighed and prepared for the longest conversation she had ever been hoping to avoid.

"So, Mrs. Weasley, would you like to discuss wedding details after dinner?"

Her surrogate mother's eyes lit up with excitement and she gave Hermione a hug of affection, "I would love to help you."

Hermione sighed deeply as Mrs. Weasley went to find her husband. Tonks, who stood beside her, grinned and whispered, "Good luck my brave little soldier."

Hermione returned her smile and told her, "Nuh uh. You're helping me too."

Tonks, instead of turning her face up in horror, actually smiled brightly and asked, "Girls night?"

Hermione consented with a nod. Tonks spun away to Ginny to inform her.

"What have I done?" Hermione grumbled to herself. She put it out of her mind until later when it was unavoidable.

--

Hermione almost hit her head against the wall when Ginny squealed as someone knocked on their door.

"Ginny! Calm down." Hermione snapped at her.

The redhead in question called behind her, "Don't be so waspish, Hermione. It will be fun."

Tonks with her bubblegum hair came in carrying bridal magazines.

"I brought these for us to look through." She explained and plopped down on Ginny's bed.

The trio looked at some of the Wizarding and Muggle magazines pointing out things they liked or found completely hideous.

"Tonks?" Ginny asked the older witch.

"Hm?" she asked behind a magazine she had turned to the side.

"What about this one?" The redhead witch asked, pointing to a hairstyle in the pages. The witch kept grinning and winking out of the pages.

"I like it. It suits you," Tonks replied.

Molly came into the room carrying a tray filled with tea and sweets. "Now, I hope nothing has been decided without me." She said as she set the tray down on the ottoman in the room.

Before Hermione knew it, Ginny had a theme, colors, bridemaids (herself and Tonks), and most of the reception planned out.

Hermione had only progressed so far as to know that she wanted a simple wedding gown with no veil and her hair to be easy to manage.

The three women turned to Hermione. This was _not_ what she signed up for. Her throat became dry and she felt silly. Why was she nervous? She was facing three women who wanted to discuss unwanted marriage plans not a firing squad with loaded guns.

"So, my dear. Find anything you like?" Mrs. Weasley said, leaning over to search the wedding magazine she held loosely in her hands.

Hermione nodded vaguely and Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly, "Well, what is it?"

"I don't want to wear a veil," She stated numbly. Hermione marveled at the absurdity of this all and even more at her comment and began to laugh.

She laughed so hard until her eyes watered. She eventually calmed down and as she wiped her eyes off with the end of her sleeves, Mrs. Weasley nodded and said, "You're much too pretty for one anyways."

"Ginny, will you be my maid of honor?" Hermione asked her friend. Ginny looked at her startled then threw herself towards the other girl.

"Of course I will!"

"Tonks, I would ask you to be a bridesmaid but I really only planned on having one girl up there. You know, not a big deal," Hermione told the other woman.

"Course. It doesn't bother me. More time to fool around with Remus before the wedding," Tonks said and winked at her. Molly made a scandalized noise.

"Oh stop, Molly. They're going to married women soon. You can't imagine that they will stay chaste forever, do you?"

Mrs. Weasley sniffed disdainfully and Hermione saw Ginny trying to repress her grin.

What Tonks said caught up with Hermione and her cheeks became tainted with pink. Her betraying mind began to picture her with either of her chosen and her cheeks then flared into a burning red. Tonks caught her eye and gave her a playful smile that didn't match the gentle look in her eyes.

Mrs. Weasley seemed determine to set the bridal party back to task and asked Hermione, "No other ideas?"

Hermione said airily, "I was thinking maybe gold and forest green for the colors."

"Charlie's favorite color is green," Mrs. Weasley pointed out cheerfully. Hermione missed Tonks' shrewd eyes.

_Well, there's no mistaking who Mrs. Weasley is pushing me towards_, Hermione thought wryly.

Hermione didn't comment out loud but simply told her, "Other than that, I haven't given it much thought."

"No matter. I'll talk care of the food, of course, and the reception. Your groom will be in charge of the groomsmen and arranging his side of the family," Mrs. Weasley prattled on.

Soon, she ran out of steam just listing things and decided to go down and start planning the cooking itself. Ginny hopped off the bed and went to get a shower leaving Tonks and Hermione.

"So, gold and green?" Tonks asked.

Hermione didn't meet her eyes and just replied, "Yeah. Simple, dependable colors."

"And it wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that Charlie's favorite color is green and Sirius mentioned gold the other day, would it?"

Hermione did look at her then and Tonks saw a conflicted girl struggling to make this easier.

"I don't want to get married, Tonks, but I know that I could do much worse and I am grateful to them. It's not fair to them, making them give up their freedom and safety for me. They don't have a chance to fall in love like they should be able to because of me. Whoever I choose will be condemned to a loveless life, Tonks, so the least I can do is make standing at that altar a little less painful."

Tonks carefully shook her head in the negative, "I know both of them really well, Hermione. I'm related to Sirius and Charlie was one of my best friends in school. They care about you and they could care less about the wedding plans as long as you are happy. How do you know you would be condemning them to a loveless life?"

Hermione paused and said slowly, "We wouldn't love each other."

"Have you spent enough time with either of them to say that you couldn't grow to love them? Not even as you love Harry and Ron?"

Hermione couldn't answer that question and frankly she wasn't sure if she wanted to.

Tonks stood up and told her before giving her a hug, "You're right, Hermione, they are good men. Both of them would protect you and treat you well but pick the one you can see yourself married to. For once, let your head take a rest and think with your heart."

Hermione smiled at her. Hermione changed into her nightclothes and brushed her hair after Tonks left. She turned off the lights and climbed into bed, trying not to overanalyze things. Her mind was trying to compare Sirius and Charlie and she was afraid of picking. Because finally having a face to picture walking down the aisle to was scarier than most things she's faced.

Hermione quickly closed her eyes and focused on making her breathing even so when Ginny came in, she could avoid more talking.

Even after her roommate and friend came in and went to sleep, Hermione was still up and wondering. She vaguely remembered the time to be around two a.m. when she began to become sleepy. She welcomed the blissful relief of sleep and sighed as she floated away from the conscious.

She didn't remember her dreams but knew two faces surfaced more that most.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I really like this chapter. Go firing squad -cough cough- I mean, girl bonding time. :)

I hope you liked the chapter too and **PLEASE REVIEW**!

I'm heading off to college tomorrow so I probably won't be able to update for a week or two so if I go missing for a while, that's what's up.


End file.
